


pure & simple

by goodgriefdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgriefdean/pseuds/goodgriefdean
Summary: The first time Sam sees Dean and Castiel kiss, it’s just like any other day in his life.





	pure & simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first piece of fanfic I've ever posted online, so I'm a little nervous, even though it's like a super-drabble. Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy! It would mean so much.
> 
> You can find me [here](https://goodgriefdean.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

The first time Sam sees Dean and Castiel kiss, it’s just like any other day in his life. They are at the bunker between hunts, and they took a trip into town to go shopping for the week.

All three of them are walking down the street. Dean and Cas are just ahead of Sam, walking in step, their shoulders brushing. Sam trails behind them, letting them choose which stores to walk into.

Soon, they pass the grocery store, and Sam definitely needs to go in there.

“Hey, guys, I’m gonna stop in here!” He calls ahead to them. They turn their heads around, nodding in affirmation. He passes them, and opens the door, wincing at the bell that jingles at his arrival. He steps into the store, turning around when he doesn't hear Cas and Dean follow.

When he turns around, though, he finds that they are both still outside. They are standing close together, and they seem to be having a serious conversation. They both have rather dark, focussed expressions, and Sam starts to wonder if he should go out there to break up what could be an oncoming fight. But then Cas laughs and Dean smiles, and they start to pull away from each other. Dean reaches out at the last moment, catching Cas by the wrist and pulling him in. They kiss briefly on the lips. It’s not a peck, but it’s chaste and quick, and definitely practiced. Sam can tell it’s not the first time they’ve done it, and honestly, he’s not surprised. Those two have had something going on for a long time, and he is glad they’ve finally got around to acting on it.

Dean comes in then, and Sam gives him a brief smile before turning to go find his favorite brand of lettuce so he can start eating salad again.


End file.
